This application claims the benefit of priority of United Kingdom application Ser. No. 0005312.4, filed on Feb. 28, 2000, the entire contents of which are hereby expressly incorporated into the present invention.
The present invention relates generally to a vehicle radar system and, more particularly, to a carrier for one or a number of radar sensors for installation on a vehicle by attaching the carrier to the vehicle.
The increasing use of sophisticated electronics has provided for numerous technological advancements on vehicles. One such technological advancement is collision avoidance systems that inform drivers of objects in possible collision zones, such as the rear, sides, and the front of a vehicle. Collision avoidance systems are particularly applicable for enhancing the driver""s view of rearward and sideward portions of the vehicle, particularly when moving in a reverse direction.
The installation of a collision avoidance system on a vehicle generally requires the placement of radar, infrared, or other object detection sensors at particular locations on the vehicle depending upon the particular purpose of the collision avoidance system. Many collision avoidance systems require the installation of one or a number of sensors to fully analyze a particular area around a vehicle. During the assembly process, the installation of such sensors and wiring interconnecting the sensors can be a timely and costly process.
Existing production methods typically require a single operator to sequentially install the sensors. This production method can often be very time consuming. Alternatively, a number of operators can each individually install a particular sensor. While this reduces the overall time for installing the group of sensors, this production method requires a greater number of operators and consequently increases the cost.
Thus, there is a need for a sensor mounting system for a vehicle which facilitates installation of a plurality of sensors to the vehicle, thereby reducing the time and costs for assembling the vehicle.
The present invention is directed to a sensor assembly for a vehicle including a plurality of sensors for operation of a radar system. Each sensor includes either or both of a transmitter for generating a radar signal and a receiver for detecting the radar signal upon reflection from an object. The sensor assembly also includes a carrier having an elongate shape and formed in sections. Each section interconnects by a hinge and each of the plurality of sensors mounts to the carrier. The carrier is mounted to the vehicle to orient the sensors in a predetermined position on the vehicle.
For a more complete understanding of the invention, its objects and advantages, reference should be made to the following specification and to the accompanying drawings.